


Vixtons, what a pain in the back

by LouiseEvans



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseEvans/pseuds/LouiseEvans
Summary: The Doctor and her fam just wanted a relaxing day, so typically, it turns out not to be. With the Doctor injured, Yaz has to sort her out... Again.





	Vixtons, what a pain in the back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my second fiction so I hope u like it, any reviews would be better great. I don't own any of the characters mentioned, the BBC does

* I do not own any of the characters mentioned, the BBC does*

They were running... Again, why is it that all of their 'relaxing' adventures end up with running? Just once, Ryan would appreciate not having to put his coordination to the test, desperately trying not to stumble. Just once, Graham would like to take a relaxing stroll, not running for his life, he'd much rather a nice cuppa'. Just once, Yaz would like to go on an adventure without the constant worry for the Doctor and the dangerous situations she always seems to get herself into. Was it weird that Yaz was more concerned for the Doctor than for herself? No, if course not, she was just a friend, a friend? Yaz knew she had... Other feelings for the bubbly Doctor, but she couldn't work out why she gets butterflies every time she sees her.

Yaz quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she concentrated on running, her and Ryan led in the front, so close to the TARDIS, Graham wasn't far behind, with the Doctor bringing up the rear, occasionally turning to shoot her sonic, trying to disable the hostiles weapons.

They were being shot at by a group of Vixtons, who were not happy that the Doctor had accidentally leant on one of their sacred statues. The villagers grabbed any weapons they had and chased the group of strangers out of their village, shooting at them with laser guns and bows and arrows, unfortunately the sonic could only disable the laser guns.

They were so close, the TARDIS insight, Yaz and Ryan made for the door and bust into the TARDIS, holding it open for Graham who followed closely behind. They could see the Doctor running, occasionally whipping her head around to see how close they were. There were no more functioning laser guns, only bows and arrows.

"aaarghh" yelled the Doctor as a arrow plunged into her back, momentarily slowing down but still keeping a good pace

"Doctor!"

She finally reached the TARDIS, and began programming the machine, pulling levers and pressing buttons, ignoring the worried words from her friends. They dematerialised into the time vortex, they could all breath a sigh of relief.

"well, that didn't go ask expected" said the Doctor, trying to hide her pained expression

"Doctor, you've literally got an arrow hanging out of your back, what do we do?" Yaz said, with a hint of exasperation, as she was used to the Doctor playing down her injuries

"well, luckily there's no toxins on their arrows, they're not animals. So probably just whip it out. Yaz, would you mind?" asked the Doctor, gesturing to the arrow

"umm, are you sure? Looks quite deep"

"yep, sure, shouldn't be too much bother. Just pull it fast, like ripping a plaster off" the Doctor said, smiling her daftest grin to encourage Yaz

With that, Yaz gripped the Base of the arrow, she could see the oozing blood. The pulled, fast.

The Doctor hissed in pain

"ow ow ow ow, thanks Yaz, better out than in"

The Doctor felt dizzy, she stumbled slightly, enough to worry Yaz further

"Doctor? You ok?"

"yeah, just a bit dizzy, be fine in a minute"

The group decided to have a break, let everyone rest. This however didn't stop Yaz worrying over the Doctor, her Doctor, much to the Doctors disdain

"honestly Yaz, I'm much better now, and the wounds about healed thanks to the wound cream the TARDIS gave us, you can rest now"

"I don't want to, I want by one be with you"

"ok, we can rest together, come on" the Doctor plonked herself on the sofa and patted the space next to her. Yaz eagerly (maybe too eagerly?) complied, and snuggled up in the crick of the Doctors neck, both falling asleep


End file.
